


Stranger Danger and All That

by Bubblebirdie



Series: AoS 2020 August AUs [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Enemies, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblebirdie/pseuds/Bubblebirdie
Summary: Daisy has a meltdown in front of her vigilante nemesis.
Relationships: Raina (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Raina (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: AoS 2020 August AUs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862377
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	Stranger Danger and All That

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. Guys. Guys. Look at the word count! ;)

It’s the dead of night, and they’re on a rooftop, facing each other. Vigilante work, you know. But Daisy is tired, she just broke up with her girlfriend- the only person who knows about her superhero gig- and she has a paper in the morning. She doesn’t feel like fighting anymore. She wants to watch chick flicks, eat ice cream, and cry.

“Hey, umm, nemesis, could we maybe have the fight later?” she yells because the wind is whipping her hair into her eyes, and she wants to ensure they can hear her. They did. She thinks. They squint at her and walk a little closer. She should be on guard right now; instead, tears are trickling down the side of her face and her knees are wobbly. It takes all of her energy not to drop her ICER to the ground and place it back in her holster instead.

“Please?” snot might be coming out of her nose now. It’s not as though her nemesis can see it; it’s not even daybreak, and they’re away from city lights.

“Pathetic,” her nemesis drawls. Seriously? Do they not have a heart? Except, then, they’re looping their arm through hers and dragging her off the rooftop to the nearest public bathroom.

“I’m assuming you have a change of clothes?” They tug off their cat-shaped helmet which up close is actually cute. But Daisy’s not focused on that because…

“Raina?” she stops crying. “What the fuck?”

“Oh good, you’ve stopped embarrassing yourself. Though the dried snot’s not doing you any favors,” Raina unzips her catsuit revealing a lot of creamy bronze skin and pulls flowery sweatpants and t-shirt out of her bag of tricks.

“Take a picture- it’ll last longer,” Raina snaps. And that’s what really gets her moving.

“I left my duffle bag about two buildings over,” Raina looks her up and down before handing her an extra pair of clothes. It’s a loose tank top and another pair of flowery sweatpants, but Daisy really couldn’t care less. She slips off her mask expecting Raina to be at least a little surprised.

“Huh, well, you aren’t the self-righteous type I would’ve pegged for this but an idiot all the same,” She is not. Daisy sticks her tongue out at her.

“Why are you a vigilante anyway?” Daisy bundles up her superhero suit and hands it to Raina who sniffs at it before tucking it into her bag. Far away from her own clothes.

“We’re not friends.”

“Yet,” Daisy hurries ahead to hold the door open for her, and watching Raina scowl at her cheers her up immensely.

“You’re pretty happy for someone who nearly had a meltdown,” Raina presses one on the elevator before Daisy can. She doesn’t beat around the bush.

“My girlfriend broke up with me…. and I have a paper for Ms. May due in three hours,” she checks her watch, “well, two now.” She slumps against the wall, fighting back exhaustion and more tears. The rest of the ride down is silent. Raina bites her lip debating something.

“Fine,” Raina declares as the doors open and catches her by the wrist tugging her into the parking lot. They stand in front of the blue minivan for a beat. Daisy knows she shouldn’t get in the car. Stranger danger and all that. Only Raina isn’t a stranger. She’s her archnemesis who she also knows from Ms. May’s class and Daisy isn’t sure if that makes it better or worse. Either way, she gets in the car. Raina probably doesn’t do this a lot, and she doesn’t want to put the girl off from ever being nice again now does she.

“So, where are we going?” Daisy taps her fingernails on the dashboard.

“I have ice cream. And I already finished mine. However, fun letting you struggle would be…. it wouldn’t accomplish anything.” Daisy scrubs at her eyes. Resisting the urge to smirk, she twists in her seat to look Raina in the eye.

“Truce?”

“Truce.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of really really want to write a multichap sequel. Also, this is my Free Day fic in case anyone was wondering.


End file.
